Stupid Gym
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Gym is a stupid class and Angela is hurting. Can the love of her life make it all better?


_**Stupid Gym**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight**_

_**Summary- Gym is a stupid class and Angela is hurting. Can the love of her life make it all better? **_

Angela Webber groaned as she shifted in her seat. The plastic chairs were beyond uncomfortable. Angela picked up her forgotten pen and scribbled some more notes down. Her Biology teacher kept his attention on the board as he wrote the notes. She wasn't quite sure who was more uncomfortable by the current study topic human reproduction, the students or the teacher. Many of the students weren't paying attention to the board and instead were watching out the window at the sun that was peaking through the clouds. Angela drowned out the sound of her teacher's words and instead focus on the picture she had been doodling at the bottom of the page. It was a silhouette of a wolf. She subconsciously raised her hand to her neck and ran her finger along the chain that was wrapped around her neck. The symbolic charm that hung from the chain was hidden underneath her t-shirt from the view of others. Sighing Angela closed her books and wait for the bell to ring in two minutes. The teacher kept his back towards the class as he told them what was for homework and to have it done for Monday.

Angela followed her classmates out the door, her movements a lot slower than the others around her. She wandered to her locker to get her books before walking to Jessica's locker.

"Hey girl." Angela smiled at the greeting.

"Hey Jessica."

"Ready to go?" Angela nodded and walked with the blond girl to the front entrance of the school. Angela said her goodbyes as she watched Jessica climbed into her father's vehicle. Walking towards her home, Angela's movement were slowed. The school year was ending and teachers where trying to get final marks done before the huge final exams. All week her P.E teacher Coach Stabler had been working them impossibly hard. On Monday and Tuesday Coach Stabler had forced the girls gym class into a fitness test, which included crunches, push-ups, running laps, bar pull-ups and any other means of torture. The other three days of the week had been filled with constant runs. 1 km, 2km, 5km, 10km. Angela had never been more thankful in her life for it to be a weekend. Her body was so sore, it hurt to move.

Groaning at each step towards her house, Angela finally made it to her front door, entering the empty house, she placed her bag on the kitchen floor. She read the note on the kitchen table informing her that her parents were at a conference in Seattle for the weekend, and her little twin brothers were at her grandparents for the weekend. Angela sighed in gratefulness, she gather the dirty dishes that had been left on the counter and placed them into the sink. She washed them and dried them before placing them all in their rightful place. She picked up a couple of her brother's toys before grabbing a water bottle from the fridge and locking the front door. She grabbed her backpack and walked up the stairs avoiding the twins toys that littered the stairs, she finally reached her bedroom door, opening it she was not at all surprised to see the Native American boy spread out on her bed. She walked into the room and placed her bag by the door, holding onto the water bottle she walked over to her bed.

"About time you got home." She smiled and crawled up onto the bed.

"Well I'm sorry it took so long." She cuddled up the warm body allowing his body heat sooth her sore muscles.

"You okay?"

"No I hurt." Jacob Black frowned at his imprint's answer.

"Why do you hurt?" Angela didn't replied right away distracted by his hand rubbing along her back.

"Angela?"

"Hmm, oh yeah stupid P.E teacher works us to hard. We been doing fitness test all week." Jacob sighed and pulled her closer to him.

"Poor baby. Can I help make it better?"

"Nah just hold me." Jacob gladly accepted her answer and pulled her so she was actually laying on top of him. Angela let out a squeak before she melted into his hold.

"When are parents coming home?"

"They're gone for the weekend, so are the twins." Jacob ran his hand along her chain before grabbing it's charm from under her shirt, he ran his hand over it, it was the same design that decorate his right bicep.

"I love you, you know." Angela sighed and rested her cheek against his chest, his arms wrapped around her petit form.

"I know and I love you to."

"Are you gonna stay the night?" Angela asked after the two just laid in silence.

"I have patrol tonight at 11." Jacob told her placing a kiss on her head.

"Come over after." Jacob smiled as Angela yawned.

"Yeah I'll come over. Go to sleep love. I'll be here for a while."

"Good." Angela leaned her head up and kissed him, which Jacob happily returned. Once they pulled away Angela settle back down with her cheek resting on his chest.

"Go to sleep." Angela yawned and fell into a nice relaxing sleep.

_**Enjoy. Review. **_


End file.
